The New Additions to Slytherin
by The Drum Major
Summary: Albus Potter is sorted into his House along with fellow best friend, Sara Adkins. Some of their other friends are Nicholas Tulane, Lindsay Durham, Abby Rosemond, Arilla Servine, Emily Robinson, Jérôme Baldoin, Robert Radd, Blaine Hale, and Scorpius Malfoy. A new generation is at Hogwarts, what will they experience?
1. Nineteen Years Later

Nineteen Years Later

"What if I'm in Slytherin?

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.

"But _just say-"_

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me." said Harry.

**(Please note that the text you see above is from the epilogue of 'The Deathly Hallows'. I have no right over it, it is J.K. Rowling's words. So is the chapter title 'Nineteen Years Later'.)**

Albus Severus Potter kept replaying the conversation with his dad over and over in his head. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window. His elbow was propped up against the glass window and his head was in his palm. Albus's green eyes were gazing at everything that passed outside their compartment window. He was curious about how life at Hogwarts would be. He hoped to make friends, do well in school, and enjoy every second of his time there. After his father told him that it did not matter to him or his mother which House Albus was sorted into, it made him feel better. He felt that he could accept if he was placed into Slytherin House. His brother James was sitting to his right laughing about a joke he had just made, but Albus didn't catch it. He was too busy looking out the window and thinking of being sorted. Rose, his cousin sat across from him. Her hair was as red as her father's-uncle Ron-along with her blue eyes. Her eyes were beaming at Albus, but the feelings were purely neutral. They both shared the same fear of being possibly sorted into Slythein. Though from what Albus had seen from their many interactions that she could easily be sorted into Ravenclaw. She was like her mother-aunt Hermione-in so many ways, as Albus had been told by his mom and dad. Rose, or Rosie, was very intelligent, had lots of creativity, and loved learning. Those were all traits of those worthy to be in the House of Ravenclaw. While Albus was thinking of the different traits of the four Houses of Hogwarts his mind pondered the aspects of those in Slytherin.

Students in Slytherin were known for their, ambition, being rather cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Albus didn't think he was very good at leadership, he was very quiet and passive. He thought about whether or not his brother James would make a good leader. Though he did argue with Albus on a daily basis. Albus thought of how his brother was brave, never scared of anything, he was very outgoing and sort of head strong at times. Sometimes it got him into trouble, he would be in a go go go mood and not stop to think of what he was actually doing at times. As Albus recalled he was a favorite among his fellow second years in Gryffindor, he was popular, that was a simple way of putting it. For ambition about Albus himself, maybe on certain things. Albus did want to impress others by his magic skills, mainly his parents. His mother had told Albus that he was quite resourceful, while his father told him that he was more cunning then his brother. Albus didn't know if that was a sign that his parents thought he might be in Slytherin. Though Albus had a fear of being put in Slytherin, he ultimately wanted to be in the House that would serve him best.

The Hogwarts Express was passing quickly through the country side. Flat lands turned into rolling hills of green. Albus just watched it all go by, absorbing all of it into his system. He was actually on his way to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, he had turned eleven that year and was now old enough to receive his acceptance letter. Albus had waited for the owl to arrive all morning. He awoke at a very early hour, the sun's light had not yet appeared over the horizon. Albus had crept down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room and eagerly waiting for the post to come, he didn't know when the owl was to arrive with his letter. Shortly after everyone else in the household was awake did the owl come. The envelope flew through the mail slot and came to rest on the floor just in front of the door. Albus had stood slowly, suddenly taken by surprise that the letter had come. James had teased him the night before saying that there had been a mistake and that Albus wasn't really magical at all. Albus had a sleepless night that night, desperately awaiting his letter. He had let what James said get to his head and started having doubts about his magical ability. But when the letter arrived all of that had floated out the mail slot. He had walked over slowly and picked it up, turning it over in both hands. Albus had broken the seal that held the letter closed and slid it out of the envelope. He had read and reread the letter several times before proceeding into the kitchen where his family was eating breakfast. His father had looked up when he entered and saw what Albus held in his hands, and simply smiled at his son. Albus's mother had gotten up from the table and rushed over to hug her son. Lily cheered and clapped in happiness, while James just smirked and continued to eat his cereal. Albus burst into a great smile and couldn't help himself, his grin grew into a full-fledged teeth showing smile. He was so over joyed and _finally_ getting his letter.

Albus was suddenly pulled back to the present time by James shaking his shoulder. Albus blinked and saw that the sun was beginning to set and that they were now entering a forest area. He quickly turned his head from the window and saw that Rosie was already in her black robes, James too. Albus told himself that he must have dozed off. He suddenly felt mad at himself for missing part of the train ride to Hogwarts. But Albus focused his attention on James who was speaking to him.

"Come on Al! You need to change into your robes. The trolley filled with sweets already came by an hour ago. You need to change out of your Muggle clothes." James said looking at his brother.

"It's okay, we have about twenty before we arrive. Oh and Albus I got you a chocolate frog from the trolly, figured you want something after your nap." Rose said, she was holding out a chocolate frog box for Albus.

He quickly took it from her and smiled. Albus knew why he had fallen asleep, the night before he had not slept a wink. Not even for a minute. He had been way, way too excited for this day. Albus opened up the treat and watched as the frog looked up at him and hopped onto his shoulder. Albus quickly grabbed it and it turned back into a soild candy, he knew that it was just a charm that caused it to move. He took a bite from it and chewed it quickly. Albus hastily popped the rest of it into his mouth and then stood up to grab his trunk, where his robes and wand were stored. He pulled out his white dress shirt(dress as in fancy, like the nice ones they were in the movies) and grey sweater. His tie would be given to him depending on his House. For now he had a nice solid black one. His black slacks were folded neatly and he pulled those out as well. His wand tumbled out when he pulled his clothes out form the trunk. It fell down onto the seat and lay still, thankfully it hadn't rolled off and onto the floor. Albus then bent down to pick it up, he held it in his hands, turning in over, examining every inch of it to make sure that it was alright. His wand was 13 and one forth inches, the wood was from a Dogwood tree, the core was Dragon Heart-Strings, and it was unyielding. Albus looked behind him to see that James and Rose were already standing outside of the compartment with the blinds closed so he could change in privacy.

Albus changed out of his Muggle clothes and put on his wizard robes. Everything fit nicely and he heard the door slide open behind him. James and Rosie came back in and sat down were they had before. Albus turned to face them and sat down too. His wand was in his robe pocket, he knew one spell already. The Wand-Lighting Charm, or more commonly known as Lumos. His father had taught it to him the day Albus had gone to Diagon Alley and bought all of his school supplies. Late that evening his father had been sitting on the couch with Albus and taught it to him. Albus had been so pleased when he got in with in his first few attempts. Albus had then every night practiced that spell until it was perfected. He loved just watching the little light from the tip of his wand fill every crack and crevice of his bedroom back at home. Albus also remembered that his father had told him there was an even greater Lumos spell that he would teach Albus at Christmas time. These were just simple wand-lighting charms, nothing to special. But they meant the world to Albus. When he was younger, starting at the age of four his father had produced his Patronus Charm. The great stag had pranced around the young Albus's room and filled the young child with so much pure happiness and warmth. Every night for a long, long while did his father create the stag and have it parade around the bedroom before Albus fell asleep. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, do you two each hope to be in Gryffindor?" James asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yes. Yes of course. Though my mom did tell me that if I was in Ravenclaw she could find no fault with that, and so would dad. Then my mom had elbowed him saying 'Right Ronald?' and he had hastily replied yes." Rose said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus answered calmly.

"And what if you're not?" James asked his brother.

"Then obviously it is the House that will serve me best. Where I will do the best of my abilities in school." Albus replied sternly.

"All in all, I do prefer Gryffindor." Rosie said.

"What will you tell mommy and daddy if you are not in Gryffindor, Albus?" James pressed.

"I will tell them that according to who I am, Gryffindor does not suit me properly." Albus said, beginning to glare harshly at James.

The three of them then sat in silence for about ten minutes, not having anything of importance to say to one another. Albus didn't have anything to add to his previous statement, and Rose appeared to have taken a sudden great interest in her stitching on her robe. James simply tapped his foot on the floor in impatience, while resting his head in his hand and looking out in the hallway between the train compartments. Suddenly a halt came to the train and it's whistle blew clearly and loudly for all to hear.

"Finally! We've arrive!" James exclaimed jumping to his feet. He grabbed his stuff and rushed out.

"I assume we take are things with us. I remember mom telling me that we drop it off before we take to the boats." Rose said watching as James dashed out of the compartment.(I made a slight change, in the books they leave their things on the train. Being told that it will be taken up separately.)

Albus heaved his trunk form its rack and pulled it off and carried it out of the train. It had his initials, A.S.P. in gold brass letters on the front side. He saw where other students were putting their luggage on and he did the same. His barn owl, Symph, was looking lively as she looked around to all the noise being made. Students were going this way and that, it made Albus unsure of where he was to go. He'd lost sight of Rose, and he didn't really know any other first years. Suddenly, a booming voice roared over the sounds of everything else.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The mainly voice called.

Albus quickly rushed over to the sound. He found it to be a very large man. He was a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by his long shaggy mane of black hair. His hair was a wild mess, along with his equally messy black beard. But under all of that Albus could make out his black eyes. The man's hands were the size of trash can lids.

"C'mon follow me! This way firs' years!" The giant man called again.

Albus had a spark of recognition flood him. This large man calling the first years over was Hagrid. He was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, as well as the keeper of keys. The cluster of first years followed Hagrid down a flight of stairs and down a narrow pathway. Just as they rounded the corner every single one of them let out an 'ahhh'. Hogwarts was directly in their view, but across a body of water. Hagrid lead them over to the banks of a large black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a little fleet of boats waiting in the water by the shore.

Albus felt someone tap his left shoulder and he turned around to see Rose behind him. He smiled at her and they climbed into a boat. As other students loaded into the boats a dark blonde(light brown) haired girl approached the boat Albus and Rosie were in.

"Can I join you? Nobody else looks willing to share." She asked. Her eyes were a pretty dark blue.

"Oh, um yeah sure." Albus said.

"Yes come on in. We don't mind." Rose said brightly. The girl stepped into the boat and sat facing forward. Just at the same time, Hagrid called out 'forward'. The boats lurched onward, sailing across the surface of the lake. They sailed so smoothly that the water seemed to be made of glass.

As they made their way across the black lake Albus stared unblinkingly up at Hogwarts. The extravagant castle had multiple towers and turrets. He could see some of the lights from inside the school were flickering, others stayed still. As they came around a corner, Albus saw what he assumed to be the Great Hall. Its long rectangle shaped windows had a bright warm glow from inside. Albus knew that all of the other students who were not first years would be seated in there, awaiting the sorting ceremony and the start of term feast.

The first years had gotten themselves so wrapped up in the view of the school that they arrived at the shore before any of them had noticed. Hagrid stepped out of his boat and grunted when he saw that none of them were getting out of their boats. But he let them look up at the school for a minute more before motioning for them to all follow him. Albus stepped out of their boat first, followed by Rosie, and then the other girl. Albus walked in between the two girls as they all made their way up several steep flights of stairs. They came to a large grassy clearing, where a large double door arch way was waiting for them. Every student stopped a few feet in front of the door as Hagrid went up to it and knocked three times.

The doors opened and standing there was a lady, about in her early thirty's Albus assumed, she had a caramel shade of hair and her hair came to her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she had her ears pierced. Her dress robes were a cool midnight blue, with silver lace around the ends of the sleeves and the bottom trim that lightly dragged on the floor. The sleeves near the wrists were very long, they came down to the lady's knees. On the inside of the sleeves it was silver. Around the collar part of the dress it was a sliver of silver coloring as well. The dress robe was a floor length, and she had her hands clasped together in front of her.

"The firs' years professor Lacey." Hagrid said.

"Thank you. This way first years, follow me." Professor Lacey called, she turned on the spot and headed further into the school. She had been standing in the door way. Her robe flowed behind her as she walked. Albus quickly set off after her, with Rose and the other girl still at his side. The professor led them up a stair case until they were faced with an even great double door. Albus could hear chatter coming from inside and he guessed that they were at the entrance to the Great Hall. Albus stopped at the stop of the stair case with Rose and the other girl still at his side. The professor turned and faced the first years, she looked over them and began to speak.

"Inside these doors is where all the other students and teachers are. But before we can begin with the start of term feast you must be sorted into your Houses. While you are here at Hogwarts you House will be like your family. The four Houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Good behavior and knowledge can earn you House points, any rule breaking and you will lose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points wins the House Cup. I hope that each of you do well in which ever House you are sorted into. The ceremony will begin momentarily. I will be back in about five minutes." Professor Lacey explained. When she had finished she turned and went over to the doors. She opened one, but did it so that none of the new students would be able to see inside. The door shut behind her and the noise echoed throughout the silent corridor.

Albus looked up so see just how grand this school was. It had a pale yellowish shade to it, one could call it a sandy color, and there were columns at just about every. But it made it all the better, the grand staircase led to the most wonderful doors Albus could have ever imagined. Once he walked through them, he would be changed forever. He would belong to a House and would live there for the next seven school years. Albus did a 360 where he was standing, but he turned slowly. His eyes looked over everything that he could see. Over to the right he could see another staircase, it turned this way and that but continued winding upward. Albus knew that was the Grand Staircase, he had heard his brother, father, and mother talk about it. Other students had started talking among themselves and Albus saw Rosie start a conversation with the dark blonde haired girl, who Albus thought that pretty blue eyes. The Great Hall's door opened and out came Professor Lacey.

"We are ready for you now." She said and led them through the doors.

Albus fell in line with the other first years as they walked into the Great Hall. He suddenly felt shy because all the other students were looking at him. He knew that they weren't all just staring right at himself and no one else, but it made him a little self-conscious as they walked by everyone. Albus saw the four tables and right away knew which House was which table. Hufflepuff was the table on the far left, then Gryffindor was next to them, Slytherin was on the right side next to Gryffindor, and on the very far right was Ravenclaw. Albus heard a few small gasps as some of the first years looked up at the ceiling. Albus looked up and saw the night sky lit up by thousands upon thousands of candles floating into the air. He looked forward to see that they were coming up to the staff table now. Where a four legged stool was waiting with a very old looking hat on it. All of the first years stopped at the start of the small staircase leading up to the staff table and stool. They filled in the gap between the House tables and the stairs. Before anybody moved the Hat came to life, and it sang a song. It sang about the four Houses and the traits of each one. When it was finished everyone clapped for it.

"Now, when I call you name you will come and sit on the stool and be sorted into your House," Professor Lacey said. "Sara Adkins." Albus saw the dark blonde hair girl who had sat with him on the boat stiffen. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she walked slowly up the steps and sat on the stool. Albus saw her eyes were staring straight to the back of the Great Hall, not daring to meet the eyes of any one. After a long while the Hat cried out her House.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat bellowed to the crowd.

Albus watched her go to the table directly to their left. Albus looked at her face, everything remained neutral not giving away her feelings. But her eyes betrayed her. Albus saw that her pretty dark blue eyes were filled with tears. He didn't have a chance to think very hard about it because the next student was called, Emma Bidwell. After a short pause the Hat called out Ravenclaw and the girl Emma, who was short and had a short brown hair, went and sat with her new House.

"Christopher Colburn." Professor Lacey called. A blonde haired boy walked up to the stool and sat down. He was up there for about three minutes when the Hat called out Slytherin.

"Isabella Darrled." The professor called, a tall girl with black hair went up and became the first Hufflepuff.

"Lindsay Durham." Professor Lacey called. The girl walked up strongly and smiled as she sat down. She was instantly sorted into Slytherin. The rest of the first years went pretty quickly, Elizabeth Garnet was the first Gryffindor. They went through the list until they came to Scorpius Malfoy was called, he became a Slytherin. A few more students were called and then it was Albus's turn.

"Albus Potter." Professor Lacey called.

"Good luck." Rose whispered softly to him as he walked up the stairs. Albus sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head. It began to talk to him.

"Yes... yes... You have a very good mind. A difficult choice to make, one that you are struggling with as well. I can see all off your thoughts, everything you have ever thought of. As well as everything you are currently thinking of too." The Hat said.

"I just need to be in the right House." Albus whispered.

"Oh, but I know what you want, Albus Potter," the Hat whispered into his ear. "you want to be a magnificent wizard. Just like Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who you were named after. You long to be as respected as they were, and undoubtedly still are. Most of all, you want to be just as great and even better than your father. Within you there is an ambitious boy. You always had to see and listen to what James did that week or day at Hogwarts, you always saw how happy it made your parents when they were the good news. You smiled when they received word of his pranks and his punishments for them. You then learned from his mistakes never to do them yourself. Though you would never do them anyway. When letters came from teachers gushing about how much laughter and smiles he brings to those around him you turned sour at the thought. Though you do want to please people, but you don't want to be remembered at the class clown. You had to hear about how James is much more of a people's person then you are, but you have your strengths. Don't underestimate yourself. Until today you hid in the shadows of his accomplishments and what he was known for doing best. But now Albus it is your time to shine. It is your time to be the talk among other first year students and staff as they discuss your wonderful skills in the art of magic. You want to know that your parents are exceedingly proud of you when they receive word of your knowledge and what you have done here at Hogwarts. Though you don't have to achieve these things by force or by bullying. You have more than enough skills to get there. You are very resourceful and cunning. Both qualities of those in Slytherin House. The name 'Potter' is still talked about with great respect and looked upon highly. Everybody expects great things from you, and you can show them your skills. You are more than capable of doing so. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! Students of Hogwarts will remember you fondly if they ever have classes will you. They will feel joy from all the good times you can share with them if you are placed in Slytherin. Your parents will not be able to find a thing wrong with you. You'll be their shining jewel. You will do best in the House of Slytherin. If you still desire to be in Gryffindor House you will be constantly compared to your brother James. He will still argue and tease you on a daily basis and your life will be as it always was. It will be as if nothing changed. Yes your parents will be proud that you are in Gryffindor House but I know you, you want them to be proud of everything you do. Not just what House you are in. I can see everything inside of your head, Albus Severus Potter. You are a very resourceful young man, and you are quiet cunning too. Slytherin is the House you were destined to be in." The Hat paused, letting what he had just said sink in. It was all true, everything he said. All of what the Hat said had been thoughts of Albus's. It was in that moment of recognition that he accepted his House.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat bellowed to the Great Hall.

The students over at the Slytherin table were cheering with joy and pure excitement. Albus slid off the stool and walked over to his new House family. The girl from before, Sara Adkins, was sitting a few table places in between two large groups. Albus sat down next to her and she looked up at him, she had been staring at the floor. He suddenly recalled how earlier she had looked so utterly sad about being placed in Slytherin House. Right as Albus sat down Scorpius Malfoy slid down from one of the clusters of students. His white blonde hair was an easy reminder of his family. Albus had seen his father, Draco, at the platform and noticed how they both at the same white blonde hair. Albus looked him in the eyes and then two more boys slid down on either side of Scorpius. He knew that the other two boys were both new Slytherins. He had seen them be sorted before himself. Though at the moment he was lost for their names, he knew he would remember shortly. The one to the left of Scorpius had dark blonde hair, in the same style as Albus's own hair, and this boy had blue eyes. Suddenly the names came to Albus's mind. The blonde haired boy was Christopher Colburn and the other was Nicholas Tulane. Nicholas had dark brown hair and it was about an inch long, and he had some surprising amber eyes.

"Hi. I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." he said and extended his hand out to Albus. Albus looked at it and then shook it with his own.

"I'm Albus Potter." he replied.

"And you are?" Scorpius asked looking at Sara.

"Sara Adkins." she said quietly.

"Well since you two are both in Slytherin you must be worthy," Scorpius continued on. "I'm looking forward to this year. Can't wait to receive our timetables with our class list. My father bought be a great horned owl for starting this school year. His name is Lucas, after my grand father Lucius. Though I change the name a little. I had hoped that- Oh, who are you two?" Scorpius asked. At the end of his talking two girls had come and sat down next to Sara.

"Lindsay Durham." The first girl said coldly. She had dark green eyes and long dark brown hair. It came down to her rib cage from what Albus could guess.

"I'm Emily Robinson." The second girl replied. She had straightened golden brown hair that came to her chest and bright blue eyes. She seemed very excited and was grinning. An older student turned and shushed them, and pointed up to the stool. There were only a few students left. Albus and the others silently watched them be sorted. Rose was the last one, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. After she had gone to sit with her House an older lady stood from the staff table. She wore emerald green robes and a pointed hat with a feather on the side of it. Her hair was a greyish brown mix pulled into a tight bun.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know, I am Headmistress Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration and am Head of Gryffindor House. Now, with out further ado... begin the feast!" Professor McGonagall said. At her last word the food appeared on their plates and on all the dishes on the tables. Their golden goblets would fill with any drink they wanted, and were allowed. Albus saw Sara's sad eyes light up at the sight of all the food, only to have them sink back into darkness. Albus wanted to know what was troubling her so badly, but he didn't think she's answer in such a public place. He watched her pile food onto her plate, and his stomach rumbled. Albus started putting food on his plate and began eating.

After everyone had eaten till they were full and drank all that they could hold did Headmistress McGonagall stand again to speak.

"To conclude tonight's feast we will sing the school song. Pick any tune you like and sing along. Ready? Here we go." McGonagall said. She waved her wand and a ribbon appeared with the words on it, it moved along them to a sort of karaoke style.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
><em> _Teach us something please,  
><em> _Whether we be old and bald,  
><em> _Or young with scabby knees,  
><em> _Our heads could do with filling,  
><em> _With some interesting stuff,  
><em> _For now they're bare and full of air,  
><em> _Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
><em> _So teach us things worth knowing,  
><em> _Bring back what we've forgot,  
><em> _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
><em> _And learn until our brains all rot._

When the last of them had finished the Great Hall erupted into whoops and cheers. The noise died down and students began to depart from the Great Hall. Albus walked with Sara to the end of the Slytherin table, a prefect was waiting for the first years. The prefect lead them down many flights of stairs until they arrived at the dungeons. They stopped at at bare stone wall and the prefect spoke the password.

"Domus sumus Slytherin." He spoke calmly. He turned and faced the first years as the door opened. "That is Latin for, we are Slytherin House. The password changes occasionally, and this is the entrance to our common room. Yes we are in the dungeons." He led them into the common room, Albus looked around in wonder. The Slytherin common room was a long, low, dungeon-style room. He knew they had to be under or next to the Hogwarts Lake because some of the windows showed that they were underwater. It was furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs. The room seemed to have a greenish glow to it.

"Now, all of your belongings have already been brought up. You'll find them in your dormitories. The first year dormitories are over by the largest window underwater. Girls are upstairs to your right, boys the same to your left." The prefect said. He left them and went over to a section of the common room. Albus watched as he vanished out of sight, but Albus could hear footsteps going up stairs. He looked back to see that almost all the first years were either looking around the common room or going up to the rooms.

"Come on Albus! Lets go upstairs, we can see all of this tomorrow." Nicholas said motioning to their dormitories. Albus nodded and followed after him. He had completely forgotten about asking Sara what was troubling her so much, his excitement to see the rooms was over powering. He raced after Nicholas with Christopher and Scorpius hot on their heels as they ran across the common room. They sprinted up the stairs and plowed into the boy's room. Albus saw that his owl, Symph was resting on the bed frame of one of the four poster beds. He also saw that his things were also already on the same bed. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Symph was still asleep and Albus didn't want to wake her. A green and silver striped tie and scarf were laid out on his bed too. The sheets were silk and a green comforter.

"Wicked!" Nicholas exclaimed as he saw the room. Albus watched as he moved to the bed next to Albus's. Nicholas had a snowy owl that was waiting for him. "Hello Frostbite." He said softly to her, rubbing her underneath her chin.

"This is acceptable." Scorpius said, he moved to a bed that had his great horned owl on it as well as his trunk. His bed was across the room from Albus's and Nicholas's. Christopher followed Scorpius and sat down on a bed that had a white cat on it and his luggage on it. Albus heard him greet his cat, named Tempest. Albus suddenly became aware of three other boys in the room. He looked at them as the first one started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Robert Radd, and this is my owl, Brun." Robert said. He raised his arm where a brown owl was perched. Robert was quite tall with dark hair. His eyes were a hazel color.

"I'm Blaine Hale. Meet Argentum." Blaine said. His silver tabby cat bounded up onto his bed and purred. Albus thought it was a female, its purr was rather high pitched. Blaine had short light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Bonjour. Je suis Jérôme Baldoin." The last boy said, he spoke with a heavy French accent and all six boys just stared at him. His hair was a light blonde color and he had green eyes. He was above the average height and looked a little lanky. The rest of the seven English speaking boys still stared blankly at him.**  
><strong>

"Ça va? Parlez-vous français? Non?" The boy started to look uncomfortable. Albus still just stared, not knowing what to do in this steadily growing awkward moment. Surely there had to be a teacher that spoke French, or maybe could write to this boy's parents to have someone translate what he was saying. He seemed nice, Albus didn't want to ignore him just because he didn't know the language he was speaking.

Then the French boy just went off in French. He just went crazy. He started speaking super fast and sounded irritated. He kept running his hands through his hair and even kicked his bed once or twice. Albus slowly turned his head to look at Nicholas, who was staring wide eyed looking very flabberguasted. Scorpius and Christopher both had their mouths open. Robert was still holding his owl on his arm. Blaine was now holding his cat. The French boy's verbal rampage had come to an end, and he sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor. Albus was just about to suggest that they go get a teacher when the French boy's face lit up and he pulled out his wand. Albus heard him mutter something, most likely a spell of some sort. From the tip of the boy's wand appeared silver and green letters.

_"Hello. My name is Jerome Baldoin."_

Albus was glad to see that now they had a way of understanding this boy, named Jerome Baldoin. But pronounced the French way, Jérôme. But now how were they going to talk to him? He showed hardly any understanding of English, or at the most he understood very little. Albus decided he would give it a go, he would attempt to speak with Jérôme.

"Uh, um... Bonjour?" Albus said, he was unsure if what he said what he thought he said, in other words he hoped he was saying 'hello' right.

"Qui! Salute!" Jérôme said. Another phrase appeared in silver and green letters. _"Yes! Hello!" _

"Now what?" Scorpius whined.

"Be quiet Scorpius." Robert scolded.

Albus looked over to see Scorpius walking up to Robert, who was at least four inches taller, and sizing him up. Robert returned the favor by standing straight and not slouching. Albus saw Jérôme raise his hands, in what Albus thought to be an attempt to stop their bickering.

"Boys, if you are going to fight take it outside our room." Jérôme said in perfect English. Six faces turned to him, looked astounded.

"But you were speaking French!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't say that I couldn't speak English. It was just a joke, you should have seen your faces. Anyway, yes I speak both French and English. I lived in France for about nine years. These last few years I have been traveling with my dad to different places in Europe. He is known as the best wand maker in France. I traveled with him in search of magical substances that could be used for wand cores. For example, my wand is 12 and three quarter inches long. The wood is holly and it's core contains Veela hair, Thestral hair, and Demiguise hair. We visited England often, mostly to speak with Ollivander. Though he believes that unicorn hair, dragon heart-strings, and Phoenix tail feathers are better magical cores. My father doesn't disagree with Mr. Ollivander, but he wanted to expand the magical core possibilities." Jérôme explained.

"Cool! What other cores did you find?" Christopher asked, he had pulled out his wand and was holding it.

"Well, I guess I can tell you the whole list. It's kind of long though. Demiguise hair, Diricawl feather, Griffin feather, Hippocampus hair, Hippogriff feather, Jobberknoll feather, Kelpie hair, Kneazle hair, Merepeople Hair, Nundu hair, Occamy feather, and Werewolf fur. He currently is exploring the different types of dragons. He is searching to see if the different types produce different magical cores. You know, like for instance Scorpius and Robert. I can tell that both of your wands are dragon heart-string. Though won't be able to tell you what types of dragon they came from, you guys get it?" Jérôme said.

"Yeah, like mine could be from a Chinese Fireball when Scorpius's could be from a Common Welsh Green." Robert said, nodded that he understood.

"Guys, it's late. We should go to bed." Nicholas suggested. The rest of the boys agreed and started getting ready for sleep. Albus quickly changed into his sleepwear and climbed into his bed. His bed was on the right side of the room, with Nicholas sleeping to his left and Jérôme's bed to his right. Albus looked around their room with seven filled beds, these would be his closest friends for the next seven years. He liked them, though Scorpius would take some getting use to. He liked Robert and Blaine, Christopher was alright Albus hadn't really made his mind up about him yet. Albus liked Nicholas the most, followed closely by Jérôme. He lay in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, part of it was the top of the four poster bed. The bed had silk sheets and they were very comfortable. It kept Albus at a comfortably cool temperature. As he was drifting off into sleep Sara flooded his mind. He hadn't seen her since they entered the common room, but Albus didn't worry about it. He would see her in the morning.


	2. The Female Potions Master

**{ Please read this;  
>I have added a child of Harry and Ginny. I really feel that they should have named one of their kids after Hagrid, so I am giving them a seven year old girl named Ruby. She has black hair and blue eyes and I hope you like her when she is actually in the story in some later chapters. I really had wished that Harry and Ginny had one more child, hopefully a girl but if it had been a boy I wouldn't have complained. }<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>The Female Potions Master

Albus was once again at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Sara was on his right and Nicholas to his left with Jerome on Nicholas's left. The four of them had been up before their fellow first years and went down to the Great Hall. They each had the Slytherin Crest on their robes and had woke to find the traditional green and silver striped tie along with a few pairs of grey sweaters. When they had arrived at the Great Hall timetables appeared in front of them, each one had their name on it. Albus had grabbed the one with his name on it and opened it up. It read the following;

**Monday**

**Breakfast** - Starts at 7:00am, ends at 8:45am

**9am**- Charms with Professor Flitwick (ends at 10:30)

**10:40am** - Potions with Professor Lacey and Hufflepuff (ends at 12:10)

**Lunch **- Starts at 12:10 and the next class starts at 1:00pm

**1:00pm **- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Cantrell and Gryffindor (ends at 2:30)

**Dinner **- Starts at 5:00, ends at 6:30pm

-...-...-

**Tuesday  
><strong>

****Breakfast**** - Starts at 7:00am, ends at 8:45am

**9am**- History of Magic with Professor Binns and Ravenclaw (10:30)

**10:40am**- Herbology with Professor Longbottom (12:10)

**Lunch **- Starts at 12:10 and the next class starts at 1:00pm

**Dinner **- Starts at 5:00, ends at 6:30pm

**Midnight**- Astronomy with Professor Sinistra and Ravenclaw (1:30am)

-...-...-

**Wednesday**

****Breakfast** **- Starts at 7:00am, ends at 8:45am

****9am**- **Potions with Professor Lacey and Hufflepuff (10:30)

**10:40am**- Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall (12:10pm)

**Lunch **- Starts at 12:10 and the next class starts at 1:00pm

**Dinner **- Starts at 5:00, ends at 6:30pm

-...-...-

**Thursday**

**Breakfast** - Starts at 7:00am, ends at 8:45am

**9am**- Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall (10:30)

**10:40am**- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Cantrell and Gryffindor (12:10)

**Lunch **- Starts at 12:10 and the next class starts at 1:00pm

**1:00pm**- Charms with Professor Flitwick (2:30)

**2:40pm**- Flying Lesson with Madam Hooch and Ravenclaw (4:10)

**Dinner **- Starts at 5:00, ends at 6:30pm

-...-...-

**Friday**

**Breakfast** - Starts at 7:00am, ends at 8:45am

**9am**- Potions with Professor Lacey and Hufflepuff (12:10) double period

**Lunch **- Starts at 12:10 and the next class starts at 1:00pm

**Dinner **- Starts at 5:00, ends at 6:30pm

"I think this is a pretty good schedule. What do you guys think?" Nicholas asked. He was eating two pieces of toast that had jam on them.

"I'm not really sure how to evaluate this timetable, since I've never had one before." Sara said. She had already eaten a bowl of cereal and was currently peeling an orange. Albus had just finished eating three pancakes and a couple strips of bacon. The orange juice here was wonderful.

"What are class are you guys looking forward to?" Nicholas asked them. "I'm looking forward to Charms."

"Transfiguration." Sara replied. She took a bite out of her orange and hen sipped some water.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jerome said in between bites of scrambled eggs and rolls.

"Flying lessons." Albus replied.

"I am most interesting in D.A.D.A and Potions." Said a girl sitting down at their table. Albus remembered her from the night before. She was a first year too and her name was Lindsay Durham. She wore her long dark brown hair down and her dark green eyes seemed to be scanning over everyone at once. Lindsay began to dish herself some sausages, eggs, rolls, carrots, salad, and orange juice. She sat on the opposite side of them.

Albus and the others didn't really know what to do next. So they just sat awkwardly and ate their breakfast. Their silence was broken by some other first year Slytherins joining their table. Robert and Blaine sat down across from Albus, Nicholas, and Jerome but left one table spot in between them and Lindsay. The two of them got their Timetables and began to check to see if they shared any classes. Which they did, every first year in Slytherin had the same schedule, all fifteen of them. Albus looked up the clock that above the entryway into the Great Hall, the clock red ten minutes passed eight. They still had plenty of time to sit and have breakfast before they should head off for Charms, where ever it was. The five boys started talking about Quidditch and found out each other's favorite teams. Blaine's was Yorkshire, Robert's was the Hollyhead Harpies, Jerome liked France's team the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, Nicholas and Albus didn't really have a favorite. Though the other boys promised they would each find one, they would make sure of it. Christopher and Scorpius had come down during their discussion and Christopher was a Chudley Cannons fan. Scorpius said he liked England's international team.

Their Quidditch conversation took them until 8:25, and they still had some time. Albus hadn't even noticed that the rest of the first years had come down. The Great Hall was just about fully filled and it was quite loud with all the talking and the clanking of silverware on plates. Albus recognized Emily Robinson, she was sitting next to Lindsay. But the other girls Albus didn't know, there were five other girls besides Sara, Lindsay, and Emily. Sara introduced Albus to them when he asked her what their names were.

The first girl was Dawn Maddox. She had short black hair that was in a bob cut. She had hazel colored eyes and seemed to be a little shy with all of the people around. Another girl was Cadence Black, she had light brown hair with some faint dark blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Albus thought he had heard the surname of Black before and she was a descendent of the Black family. The reason she still had Black as her surname was because her mother had chosen to keep her maiden name rather than take her father's. The next girl had very curly orange hair and was named Jenny Fitzmarts, she had light blue eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. The last two seemed to know each other before arriving here at Hogwarts, or they just became very good friends fast. Abby Rosemond had blue green eyes and had wavy brownish blonde hair. And the last one was Arilla Servine, she had long blonde hair and clear icy colored blue eyes.

"I think we should go now, we have ten minutes and none of us know where the Charms room is." Sara said to Albus. He nodded and stood up from the bench. He picked up his bag and set it over his right shoulder. It held his dragon hide gloves and nothing else. He didn't expect his teachers to have them bring their books on the very first day. Albus, Sara, Nicholas, and Jerome were almost outside of the Great Hall when they heard a few screeches of owls. The four of them turned around and looked up to see a whole flood of owls enter the Great Hall.

Albus watched as a snowy owl flew down to Nicholas and dropped him a small package. Nicholas called out to her a thank you and she flew away again. A great horned owl flew close to Scorpius and dropped him a letter and then flew away with several other owls. Some of the other Slytherins had owls come to them, Lindsay's screech owl dropped her something, Robert's brown owl gave him a package, a eagle owl flew to Dawn, and a grey owl flew down to Arilla. Lastly a tawny owl flew to Jerome and dropped him a package. Albus thought for a few moments that he wasn't going to receive anything. He wasn't feeling greedy or envious of the others who got packages, but he thought his parents would have written to him on his first day. He started to turn to leave when Sara said something to him.

"Look, there's your owl." She said pointing up to the ceiling. Sure enough there was Symph, his barn owl. She dropped him a letter and then flew off again. He held the letter and smiled. He recognized his father's handwriting. "Now we really should be going." Sara insisted. They only had five minutes before their first class started and they had no idea where it was.

They left the Great Hall and just outside of it was very crowed. Students were going this way and that going to their destinations. Albus spotted Professor Longbottom and made his way to him. He had to move against the crowd of students to get to the herbology teacher.

"Um, excuse me. Professor Longbottom? Can you help us find the Charms class room?" He asked. The head of Gryffindor House turned to look at the four first years. Albus had met him before, his father and the professor were good friends and had him over at their house for dinner a couple times a month. Albus remembered seeing his wife a few times too. Unlike some of his other classmates he knew that professor Longbottom taught Herobology.

"Oh hello Albus, sure I can do that, just one moment." The professor said to them. He turned to face another teacher, this man was very short and was begining to grey in his hair. "Uh excuse me Professor Flitwick, these first years have your Charms class and don't know the way." Professor Longbottom started to say more but was cut off by the Charms teacher.

"Ah yes, right this way. I was just going to head there myself." Said professor Flitwick. He was standing with some of the other professor, some Albus thought he could regocnize but he wasn't fully sure who they were.

The charms professor started to walk away from the large cluster of students and staff and headed down a corridor. Albus and the others turned to catch up to him when he remembered something. He highly doubted that James would have done it yet but he as going to. He turned around quickly and faced Professor Longbottom again.

"Thank you and one last thing, my mother said to give you their love from my parents." He rushed out. He didn't want to be late to his first class at Hogwarts. Espeacially since they were being lead to the classroom by the professor of the class himself.

"Oh thats sweet, thank you Albus for passing it on. Have a good first day!" He called after him as Albus started to turn around again to catch up to his classmates and teacher. Albus ran swiftly to catch up with Sara, Nicholas, and Jerome. He passed Headmistress McGonagall on the way and she called out to him.

"Hurry Potter, you don't want to be late." She said with slight sterness in her voice. Albus looked over his shoulder and met her gaze as he passed by. She was smiling at him.

"Don't worry I won't, I'm not James!" he said back as he rounded a corner he saw his friends take. He saw them already about to turn into a classroom and he really sped up to catch them. Sara turned around and heard him coming, Nicholas and Jerome had already gone inside. She held the door open as he hurried in and she followed after him. The rest of the other Slytherin first years were finding open seats or already in one. Albus took the open chair in between Jerome and Nicholas. He slung his side sack over the back of the chair with the shoulder strap. He was still holding the letter in his hand and he didn't think he would get a chance to open it now so he tucked it away into his bag. The classroom had more then enough open chairs and desks to fit the fifteen first year Slytherins.

The classroom had many levels in it. It was set up in a large U shape with the door being at the curved base of the U. There were about eight levels that each had counter desks all the way around. There stairs on the inside which ran of the isles that ran up the eight rows. Each one was higher up then the one before it and the very last one had the wall firmy behind it. The last three rows even countinued above the door, which explained why it was a slanted ceiling when you walked into the classroom.

Professor Flitwick's desk was in between the two ends of the U and opposite of where the door was. He seemed to have a stack of books on his chair and there was a small platform in the center of the room, Albus thought it was where he stood when he taught. He looked around behind him to see that Scorpius had taken one of the chairs in the last row with Christopher. They were the only two sitting up that high. Albus, Nicholas, Jerome, and Sara were sitting in the second row along with Abby and Arilla. Lindsay was sitting a few spaces away from the rest of the second row on the end. Jenny, Cadence, and Dawn were all in the front row with Emily too. Robert and Blaine where right behind Albus and the others.

"Please sit in the first two rows gentlemen. I only allow the last rows in my classes with two Houses and sometimes my sixth and seventh years." Professor Flitwick said.

Robert and Blaine quietly stood and shuffled down to the second row and sat down inbetween Abby, Arilla, and Lindsay. Which left Scorpius and Christopher to sit in the front row where the only vacent seats were. Scorpius was already whining and complaining about having to move so now realizing he had to sit in the front made it worse.

Scorpius even tried to take one of the chairs from the front and move it to the second by he was glared at by Lindsay and he stopped cold. He set his chair back on the end of the first row in front of Lindsay and looked upset. Albus was just glad that he didn't have to sit next to him.

Albus thought that Lindsay was not a force to be reconned with. He had heard she threated to hang Scorpius by his underwear from the Quidditch pitch if he didn't stop harrasing Jenny about her being muggle born. He had also heard from Nicholas that she could already do a fair bit of magic and was pretty advanced compared to the rest of them. Whether or not that was all true he still didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Alright now that we have that taken care of we can start with some introductions." Professor Flitwick began, he snapped Albus out of his thoughts and put him back into the classroom. "I am Professor Flitwick, I teach charms here if you hadn't already picked up on that. I also teach the chorus ensemble here at Hogwarts. Lastly I am the Head of Ravenclaw House. Now, as I am your first class of the day I am going to read you the rules of the school and it is expected that you follow all of them. Punishments can and will be given for breaking rules and House points will be taken." He paused to let that sink in before starting up again. "As first years you cannot visit Hogsmead on certain days of the month so you do not have to worry about that privilege being taken away. But attending the regularly scheduled Quidditch matches that we have here at Hogwarts can be. As it goes, there are some teachers who are more strick and hard with their forms of punishments and I advise you to tread very lightly around them." he said, ending the rules introduction. Even thought he didn't really state any rules.

Albus wore a watch on his right wrist and he seemed to find himself checking it every ten minutes or so while in charms class. Professor Flitwick spent the remaining time of the class period discussing his expectations and how the regular class would run according to his plans. He also told them that they should bring their textbook to his class every day unless told otherwise. Albus didn't think that was too bad, the charms book wasn't very heavy. Or at least not as heavy as the transfiguration book. The book for charms was 'The Standered Book of Spells: Grade 1'.

Albus looked at his timetable again in the last minutes of class. Then glanced at his watch yet again, they only had seven minutes until 10:30am when charms was over and then they had ten minutes to get all the way to potions with professor Lacey. Albus rememebred she was the one who showed them into Hogwarts castle on the night of the start of term feast. He wouldn't have pictured her as the potions master, he would have thought she taught charms or transfiguration. But he already knew Flitwick taught charms coming to Hogwarts. His brother James was in his third year and so Albus had heard all about the teachers of Hogwarts, or at least he thought he had heard about all of them.

He saw that the professor had ended the class early and was having some small conversations with the girls in the front. It was mostly Jenny asking, Albus remembered she was muggle born. Albus had a hard time imagining life without magic and what an experience this must be for her. He turned his head to the right when he heard the sounds of paper ripping. He saw that Jerome was opening his package from home Albus assumed. He also saw that Nicholas was opening his too. Then Albus remembered his letter and quickly fished it out of his bag. The envalope was his father's hand writting in scarlet color ink. Albus thought it was an odd sight to see the letter addressed to him but with Hogwarts instead of their home.

The Potter house was out in the country side, in a place very wide and open. You could see the sky all the time and the stars too at night. It was a fairly decent size. The backyard was a main part when they had large scale summer gatherings. The Weasleys would come over every time and their cousin Teddy Lupin. Albus and his sibilings just called Teddy their cousin, their father was Teddy's godfather and he came over for dinner often. But he he graduated from Hogwarts already, he was dating Victorie Weasley, Lily loved their relationship and hoped they would one day get married so that he would be an official member if their family. Ruby was really too young to fully understand it, she thought every couple was a married couple whether they were dating or not. James teased Teddy about it and Albus just didn't really say anything about it. Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah would come over occasionally too, and sometimes anut Hermione's parents would visit. During the summer James would often have friends over almost every other week. Usually just one or two at a time, not a whole bunch of them. One of the others that visited the Potters was a lady named Luna. Albus thought she was really cool and sometimes awkward to be around. She had long wavy light white blonde hair. Apperently she had been friends with Albus's father during their years at Hogwarts.

"Do you want some, Albus?" Jerome asked him. Albus was pulled out of his thoughts again so see that Jerome as offering him a sweet. He looked on the desk and saw that Jerome's hand held a box, and under it's lid were many sweets that looked to be written in French. "My sister sent them this morning. She is studying at Beatboux." Jerome explained. The one he was offereing to Albus looked like a chocolate cookie piece.

"Oh sure," Albus replied and took one of the circle shaped treats. He held it in his hand. "Thanks." He said to Jerome. He took a bite and it was a crunchy chocolate. Albus liked it and thanked Jerome again for sharing it with him. The circle was small, no bigger then the center part of his palm.

"You can have one too Nicholas." Jerome said as he slid the box past Albus.

"Oh really? Thank you." Nicholas awnsered. He looked at each of the little chocolates. There were some more circle ones, and a few squares, rectangles, and some diamond shapes. Nicholas picked one of the diamonds.

Albus then returned to his own letter. He broke the seal on the envalope and pulled the letters out. There were three, one from his dad, one from his mom, and lastly one from Lily. Her hand writing was ovbious since she was nine. And she had drawn stick figures of her, Ruby, Albus, and James on the outside. He decided to read hers first.

_Dear Albus,_

_I can't wait until I am at Hogwarts with you and James. Ruby misses you too I think, have fun trying to read her letter. I think she added it to the end of mom's. I hope to see you over Christmas break, Ruby and I miss you already. Don't tell anyone but Ruby and me miss you more then James. Please try to keep him out of trouble, if you can. Well, have fun at Hogwarts. I wish I could be there with you._

_- with Love from Lily_

He liked her letter. It was short but he had to remind himself that Lily was only nine and he would be a third year when Lily went to Hogwarts. Then he really thought about it and realized that when James was a seventh year Albus would be a fifth year with Lily in her third year and Ruby in her first. He opened his mother's letter next.

_Dear Albus,_

_I know you must be enjoying your first days at Hogwarts. I know I did, after the long wait it is definetly worth it. I was the youngest of seven children so I had to do a long bit of waiting. Try hard in all of your classes and remember to do all of your work. I know you can do really great and I fully believe in you Albus. Make sure you are eating properly, I know the food there is great but try not to stuff yourself with just desserts and snacks. You are a growing boy and need to be eating healthy. The weather gets very cold at Hogwarts in the winter time and there is always snow so be sure to dress warm. The earliest I ever remember there being snow at Hogwarts was the first week of December, January always has some amount of snow and it usually carrys into mid or late February. In late Novemeber or early December if there is frost on the ground it can become icy during the cold months. Watch your step if you go up to the owlry to visit Symph.  
>I do hope that you remembered to give Neville our love, though I suppose you have to call him professor. If you need any help he would be a good person to ask. Or you could ask your Head of House but just encase you wanted someone who you knew a bit better. When Quidditch starts I know you'll enjoy it, the four Houses can get really competive some times and maybe you'll be playing for your House. If James gives you any hard times for anything just remind him who is waiting when he gets home. The same goes for you too, if you think you can walk around the school at night too. Your father often walked around the castle late at night and you should do no such thing. If I recive word of you getting any punishments you should be greatful if I don't tell your grand mother at once. She sent your uncle Ron a howler his second year for crashing a flying car into the Whomping Willow. That tree is not a friend. Well I must be going now and will write again soon, I hope to hear from you . I love you!<em>

_Love from Mom_

_P.S. from Ruby; Deer Albus, u ned to com bac to home. lily and me play but i miss u. cant wat to ce u ovr curismas brek. plese tak me wit u to hogwarts. - ruby. _

Albus noticed how she didn't ask what House he was sorted into and didn't mention any specific one. He also knew she was going to menion something about Quidditch, he knew his mother absoluty adored and enjoyed the sport. Albus did to, he wanted to try out for the House team. He didn't think his chances were very good at getting a spot but he thought it would be good for the expirence and for later if a player graduates or doesn't continue to play. Albus remembered his parents going to see one of James's games last year, as a second year he had made the team in the second string. He would only play if one of the main players got injured and they had to have a substitution or if one got sick inbetween games or even if one player on the Gryffindor team had been banned for however long. His brother played the position of Chaser and was rather good at it. Albus would go for Seeker, the position his father played. He remembered back at home when Ruby would get to occasionally ride a toy broomstick. It zoomed around at about a foot off the ground and she got a lot of fun doing it. Albus only remembered one other time when she got to sit with their father on his Firebolt broomstick as he flew around on it. James at a Nimbus 2000 and Albus had a Nimbus 2001. He had saved a lot of galleons for it and finaly one year he had enough and bought it. Albus smiled when he read Ruby's bad spelling and bad hand writting. Before he had left she had wanted him to let her hide in his trunk so she could go with him and James to school.

But Albus didn't bring his broomstick to Hogwarts, first years weren't allowed their own unless under special circumstances. James had brought his thought. Albus recalled that Lily didn't really like to play Quidditch, she sometimes enjoyed watching it thought. Ruby would most certainly end up on her House team when she is at Hogwarts. Albus couldn't decide if she would be a Beater or the Keeper. He knew she didn't want to be a Seeker and he was leaning to her being a Keeper. The try outs for Quidditch were some time next week and they had their first Flying lesson on Thursday. Maybe then he could ask the professor if he could borrow one of the school brooms to use for the try outs.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" the profesor asked them.

"We have potions next with Professor Lacey." Albus heard Emily tell him.

"Yes that would be in the dungeons. If you head back to the Great Hall and begin going down the stairs you will come to a cross roads. Take the one on the right and if you keep going you'll come to the classroom." He explained to them. "Lastly, before you go, a word of caution on the stairs." Professor Flitwick added.

Albus knew hat he meant, the grand staircases moved and changed. He had heard about it from James and his parents. Albus slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. He pushed his chair in and began to file out of the charms classroom with all the other first year Slytherins. In the next class they would be with Hufflepuff. Albus didn't know any of them but he had remembered a few of their names from the night before during the Sorting Ceremony.

The fifteen Slytherins stood in the hallway outside of the charms classroom. Albus was still holding his father's unopened letter. Another classroom down the hall opened up and out came some Ravenclaws, Albus guessed they were either fourth or fifth years.

"Albus come on!" He heard Nicholas say to him and tapped his shoulder. Albus turned around to see that he was waiting with Sara, Jerome, Abby, and Arilla. The six of them walked down the corridor and back to the Great Hall. They passed a few older Hufflepuffs that were standing outside the Great Hall. The six of them weaved their way through a crowd of Gryffindors to get to the stairs. Then the fun began.

The stairs were moving in many different directions and there were so many levels to them. Albus and his fellow classmates gasped and stood in awe at them. He could see so many different portaits and they all were speaking or moving aroud in their frame. There were many groups of other students going up or down on the stairs.

"I think this is the one we take down to the dungeons." Arilla said loud enough for them to hear. She was standing beside the only one that was leading downward.

The others followed her down and then their staircase veered to the left. It caused all of them to fall or slam into the right hand side of it. Albus watched as they connected with another platform. The six of them stood straight up now that it had stopped moving and some other Slytherins came up the same flight of stairs they were on. There were five of them and he thought they were fourth years.

"Hey Florence look at this, some first years." Said a girl. She had long brown hair and storm grey eyes.

"How'd you know we were first years?" Abby asked them.

"Because no other year would grab the hand rail like it was their lifeline." Said a guy. he had dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Oh come on Paul, these are fellow Slytherins. We shouldn't be laughing at them." Another guy said. He had alburn colored hair and misty blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Matt, have you all met Blaine yet? He's my brother." He asked them. Albus nodded.

"You're Albus Potter right?" the last boy asked him. He had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Albus nodded again.

"Wicked! Are you trying out for our Quidditch team?" Paul asked him. The other older Slytherins had seemed to forget the five other first years and they were all looking at him now.

"Ya see we're all on the team, all fourth years too." Florence said to him. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I had thought about it, but I didn't really expect to make it being a first year." Albus said to them.

"That sort of depends on which position you would be going for." Matt said to him. The stair case was still stationary. Then Matt added "Which one would you go for?"

"Seeker." He replied.

"Oh! Looks like you will have some competition Seymour!" The first girl said and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Brooklyn you do realize we have a second string opening for Seeker? Now that Kelly has graduated." Seymour informed her, he was the guy that had asked if Albus was Albus Potter.

"Well anyways we have to get going. Got to hurry to get to Transfiguration." Matt said and they started to head further up the stairs. The five fourth years were at the next platform when the stairs began to move again. This time the first years only reached out a hand to steady themselves.

Albus watched them start to turn away when Brooklyn turned around and shouted back down to them. "There's a House gathering in the Common Room tonight at 7:00pm!" She then turned back around and hurried to catch up with her friends.

Albus then turned around to face the other end of the stairs. When the bottom connected with the platform they hurried down and onto it. They stood on the bottom platform and looked back at the other staircases. Albus had one last glance at them before heading down a smaller corridor with his fellow Slytherins. He walked next to Nicholas behind everyone else while they continued all the way down the hall. There were many other hallways that met with theirs but all on the left side. They didn't pass any more Slytherins along the way. They came to a balcony sort of thing and then down a small flight of stairs that didn't move. They then came to what Professor Flitwick had said, a crossroads. Albus looked at his watch and saw that they had about three minutes until their next class would be starting.

"The professor said to go right, right?" Sara asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did." Nicholas said and they began to make their way across the small room.

"Guys we have like three minutes or so to get there." Albus pointed out.

"Lets hurry then." Jerome said quickly as they rushed into the next corridor. This one turned down to their left and had a few windows looking outside. Their hallway ended with more stairs and it seemed to be getting colder. The six of them each rushed down the spiraling stairs and jumped the last two or three steps. The next hallway continued heading in their left, the right side was a wall. They walked in a cluster with no one really leading since this was a straight pathway. There were a few suits of armour and some show cases. They didn't have enough time to admire or look at all of them.

Albus looked further down the hallway and saw there was someone standing outside a thick wooden door. As they got closer he regocnized Professor Lacey. She was dressing in dark blue and silver robes, they were similar to the ones she had wore before. The six Slytherins slowed their walk when they got close to her. When they were at the entrance to the classroom Jerome asked her a question.

"We aren't late are we?" He asked.

"No, you still have about a minute to get here." Professor Lacey said to them. "Sit anywhere but I will be moving you into partners." She added.

The six of them walked into the classroom and it was chilly. Even though there were three long windows that had the blinds drawn back to let light filter down it was still cold. Albus noticed that there were already some Hufflepuffs sitting at the tables. There were seven long rows and there were counters along the walls that had shelves and cupboards. The Hufflepuffs had all clumped to the right side. Albus saw that Lindsay was the only Slytherin along with Cadence and Emily. Albus took one of the stools and sat down next to Sara and Cadence. Just as he sat down he heard Blaine and Robert come in through the door. They took a couple of the seats next to Sara.

A few seconds later Jenny and Dawn hurried into the room along with a few Hufflepuff. The last students to enter were Scorpius and Christopher. After them Professor Lacey came into the classroom and the door closed behind her. She walked to the front of room and then turned and faced her class.

"Good morning class." She said to them. And was greeted with silence. "When I greet you I expect you to return the greeting by saying 'Good morning Professor.' Or some form of it." She explained. "Now lets try that again. Good morning class."

Both the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs responded with "Good morning professor." Some of the Hufflepuffs even added Lacey to the end of it.

"Alright, now that's been taken care of I shall introduce myself. I am your potions teacher, or the more daring title of potions master. Or just the simple professor is fine, how ever you choose to address me." Professor Lacey said. She took a few moments inbetween to pause. "In this class you will learn about basic potion making. I'm sure you all have looked at your timestables and see that you have this class three days a week with one being a double period. The reason that is, is because potions isn't like your transfiguration or charms class. You can't just wave your wand and utter a spell and get immediate results. With potions you have to wait while things are in the caldron and time is a very important key aspect to potion making. It also helps if you are patient." She further explained to them. "If potions doesn't turn out to be an enjoyable class for you don't fret, next year you only have it twice a week. Your first year is really about getting the basics and having a very firm foundation. Every year at Hogwarts builds on the previous one, so it is very important that you get a good understanding of it now rather then in your fifth year when it really matters for your O.W.L.s." Professor Lacey said.

Jenny raised her hand. "What are O.W.L.s?"

Professor Lacey looked around the students, Albus assumed she was looking to see if any of them knew the answer. "Do any of you want to answer? I sometimes feel students get tired of hearing their teachers talk the whole class period." the potions master said.

A Hufflepuss girl rasied her hand. She had blonde hair was came just below her ears.

"Yes, Miss..." Professor Lacey said to her.

"Lexi Luletant." she said. "the O.W.L.s stand for ordinary wizarding level. They are a series of tests you take for your classes." Professor Lacey nodded but looked around for any other students.

"Anyone else have another thing to add?" Professor Lacey asked. Emily raised her hand. "Yes, Miss?"

"Emily Robinson. They are a test you take at the end of your fifth year and it determines whether or not you continue with that subject for your last two years of school at Hogwarts." Emily explained.

"Yes, you two are both right. Please bare with me while I learn all of your names, I never get a names list." Professor Lacey asked them. "In order to pass into the higher level classes for your sixth year and seventh year you need to get a passing grade. Does anyone know the passing grades at Hogwarts?"

A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand next. His said name was Aaron Shwarts. "The passing grades are, from lowest to highest, A = acceptable. E = exeeds expectations. O = outstanding." Aaron said. He had bushy eye brows and short thick fuzzy black hair.

"Yes, I'm suprised by how well informed you all are. Usually I have to explain a lot. You all did great. Does anyone else have any questions? Anything about how the school works or what something is?" Professor Lacey asked. Albus liked her more then Flitwick. He was more serious and stern. Professor Lacey acutally cared about her students and wanted them to do well. Albus wondered what house she had been in. He thought Ravenclaw by the fact she was a teacher and she was wearing blue. Which he knew wasn't an automatic say she was a former Ravenclaw but he was just guessing. He didn't think she was a Hufflepuff, he could see her as a Slytherin. Gryffindor was puzzling him though. Albus didn't think she had the sort of bright flare that he had noticed from James and some of the other Gryffindors he had seen. He was leaning to her being either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.

"What are some of the other activites Hogwarts has? Professor Flitwick mentioned a chorus that he teaches." Said a Hufflepuff girl, her name was Makenah Gentive and she had blue-green eyes and brown hair.

"Oh yes!" Professor Lacey began. She sounded some what excited. "Hogwarts has lots of extra curricular activities and clubs. There is ancient studdies, art class, earth magic, Muggle art, Muggle music, the frog chior, the Hogwarts symphony, ghoul studies, and magical theory. All of those are considered activites because they are classes that you don't receive a grade for but they can go on your student records. They are also run by a professor and usually meet once a week." Professor Lacey explained. "The clubs are, chess club, literacy legends, and there are some others but I can't remember all of them. The school year is so new that they haven't all been approved for the new year. The clubs are more student run with the exception of the Broom club and the Dueling club. The dueling club is the most popular club at Hogwarts. Professor Cantrell and I are the heads of the dueling club. Sometimes Professor Flitwick will watch and give deomonstrations, he was a master dueler you know?" the potions master informed them. Albus thought this was much better information then what Flitwick had presented to them.

The class period moved forward with professor Lacey answering questions, mostly from Jenny and a few Hufflepuffs who Albus assumed were muggle born as well. When they had about five minutes left professor Lacey set them in their partners. She said they would sit next to their partner for this first unit and work with them on their labs and projects. Albus got Abby as his partner. He saw Nicholas get paired with Lindsay, Jerome was with Blaine, Arilla was placed with Cadence, Sara was paired with Robert, Jenny was with Dawn, Emily and Scorpius were partners, which left Christopher to be paired with the Hufflepuff girl Lexi. Albus noticed how Christopher and Lexi were the only ones who didn't have their partner from their house.

The bell rang and they would all be going back to the Great Hall for lunch. All the first years stood from their chairs and left the dungeon class room. Albus couldn't wait to see what they would be having for lunch, and maybe now he would be able to open his father's letter.


End file.
